Englishatthefesz Wiki
Welcome to English at the Kantonsschule Baden, the wiki for the students of English in G2g and G3k at the Kantonsschule Baden. ---- G2g *Write a different ending of Sunday in the Park *Write a news item about Father and Son *Webquest about Ireland * Create your own webquest: :*Team As webquest :*Team Bs webquest Cookbook Write your favourite recipe at the cookbook and give feedback to some of your classmates about their recipes. Learning activities and didactic games Make your own crossword Do you like crosswords? you can practice the vocabulary lists by creating your own crosswords at crosswordpuzzlegames.com give it a try! (If you find more useful and funny learning activities or interactive didactic games related to the topics we are working in class, add it on this page). Jokes & tongue twisters a''' and '''any Q''': What has many keys but can't open '''any doors? A''': '''A piano. :From iteslj.org Irregular verbs: Ruby Rugby’s brother bought and brought her back some rubber baby-buggy bumpers. I thought a thought. But the thought I thought wasn’t the thought I thought I thought. (If you find more useful and funny jokes and tongue twisters related to the topics we are working in class, add it on this page). Help if you were looking for help with... *English Go to the forum and write a message. Soon the question should be answered either by any classmate or by me. *Wiki edition Visit the page , there you will find a lot of useful guidelines about how to use and edit the wiki. Useful tips * How to stop getting emails from Wikia :1.- Log in :2.- Go to "preferences" :3.- In "Email options", unclick the option "Send me information about Wikia news and events" *'Why not try out the editor in our sandbox?' If you are struggling with your first edits: #Click here to edit the sandbox, a place to make test edits. (If there is already some text there, add to the end of the text.) #Type some text. #Click Show preview to test your changes, or Save page when you're happy with the way it looks. * How to see the wiki with the same layout like Wikipedia :1.- Log in :2.- Go to "preferences". A button at the top of the page. :3.- In Site lay-outs, choose "Monobook". This wiki needs you, so be bold and start editing it by clicking the next button: width=30 break=yes buttonlabel=Create a new page Thank you for your collaboration! Important dates Things to do *Write your favourite recipe in our cookbook and give some feedback to your classmates about their recipes. *Search for interesting and useful jokes, tongue twisters and learning games in internet, so that we can share them with your classmates. *Are you a good website designer? then you may try improving the design of the main page. Make a test version on a subpage of your user profile. *Shall we make a logo for the website? Would you like to design one? __NOEDITSECTION__